Batailleville
by Emilie Rosier
Summary: Cette histoire est une version remaniée de Batailleville. Cela se passe durant la phase finale. venez lire, c'est plus facile pour se faire une idée. [ CHAPITRE 7] [ JE VEUX DES REVIEWS]
1. La phase finale

Je vous présente une nouvelle fic. Elle reprend Batailleville à partir de la phase finale avec des éléments ajoutés. Enfin j'en dis pas plus. A vous de voir.

**BATAILLEVILLE**

**1 LA PHASE FINALE**

A travers les rues de Domino roulait la voiture de Mai Valentine. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et longs qui pendaient jusqu'à sa poitrine avec de profonds yeux noisettes. Elle portait un tailleur et une jupe mauve avec des chaussures de la même couleur. Celle ci se dirigeait vers le lieu où se déroulerait la phase finale du tournoi de Batailleville, organisé par le PDG de la Kaibacorp: le puissant Seto Kaiba. Elle avait bien l'intention de le remporter.

Dans la voiture, elle n'était pas seule. A côté d'elle se trouvait Serenity Kawai. La jeune fille avait quatorze ans et était la petite sœur de Joey Wheeler. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux et longs avec des yeux noisettes. Elle portait un chemisier rose, un mini short bleu clair et des baskets blanches. Depuis son enfance, elle avait eu des problèmes de vue et venait toute juste d'être opéré de ses yeux. Pour être honnete, cela ne devait faire que quelques heures qu'elle sortait de l'hôpital où Tristan était venu la chercher. Ce miracle, elle avait pu en profiter grâce à son frère qui s'était battu pour elle au Royaume des Duellistes.

A l'arrière se trouvait respectivement Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor et Duke Devellin qui se serraient tant bien que mal afin de tenir tous.

Yugi Muto avait seize ans mais ressemblait physiquement à un gamin de dix ans. Il avait une coiffure en forme de soleil avec ses pics colorée de rouge, jaune et noir. Il avait de grands violets pétillants. Il portait l'uniforme du lycée de Domino: un pantalon bleu foncé, une veste ouverte de la même couleur. En dessous de la veste se trouvait un Tee-shirt noir. Il portait des baskets noirs. Autour du cou, il y avait une chaine qui suspendait un étrange pendentif en forme de pyramide: le Puzzle du Millénium. Depuis qu'il avait construit le Puzzle, Yugi avait un autre lui en lui. Yugi participait au tournoi de Batailleville pour vaincre Marek, un type qui cherchait à s'approprier son Puzzle et à dominer le monde, mais aussi il voulait aider son ami à obtenir les trois cartes de Dieux Egyptiens pour que son autre lui retrouve sa mémoire disparue.

Joey Wheeler avait des cheveux blonds un peu désordonnés avec des yeux bruns. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc avec les manches et les bords bleus ainsi qu'un jean et des baskets noires. Joey était le meilleur ami de Yugi et avait promis de l'aider dans sa quête quoiqu'il arrive. De plus, il n'avait pas oublié la traitrise de Marek. Celui ci s'était introduit dans son esprit et l'avait forcé à combattre son meilleur ami. Le jeune homme s'était juré de faire regretter cet acte à Marek.

Tea Gardner était l'amie d'enfance de Yugi. Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui arrivaient à peine à ses épaules avec des yeux noirs. Elle portait un tee-shirt rose, un mini short, comme Serenity, noir avec des chaussures de danse violettes. Tea n'était pas une duelliste et s'y connaissait assez peu dans l'art du Duel de Monstres. Cependant elle était toujours là pour soutenir et courager ses amis.

Tristan Taylor était l'ami complice de Joey. Il avait une coupe brune très courte avec des yeux noirs. Il portait une chemise blanche sous une veste marron, un jean et des chasussures marrons. Celui ci n'était vraiment pas doué au Duel de Monstres et se contentait d'encourager et d'aider ses amis comme Tea.

La voiture de Mai venait de tourner à une intersection et se gara sur un parking d'un stade. Le petit groupe descendit et se rendit à l'intérieur du stade. Ils purent découvrir un lieu encore en construction où se trouvait un grand dirigeable. Près de l'escalier pour monter dans le dirigeable se tenait Seto Kaiba et son petit frère Mokuba.

Seto Kaiba était le jeune PDG de la Kaibacorps agé de seize ans. Il avait des cheveux bruns impeccablement bien coiffés avec des yeux bleus semblables à la glace. Il portait un large manteau blanc sous lequel se trouvait un pullover noir, un jean noir et des bottes noires. Autour de la taille, il portait une ceinture noire avec une grande boucle orné des initiales KC. Le jeune président avait un ego assez dévelloppé et n'acceptait pas la défaite. Selon lui, les amis ne servaient à rien d'autre qu'à ralentir sa progression. La seule personne qui avait un interet à ses yeux: son petit frère Mokuba.

Mokuba avait onze ans. Il était encore un enfant innoncent et rieur. Il adorait son grand frère qui était tout pour lui. Pour le moment, l'enfant attendait avec son frère les duellistes qualifiés pour la phase finale en tant que commisaire du tournoi.

-Nous sommes trois, non quatre, participants. Où sont les autres?demanda Yugi.

-Bah ils vont certainement venir, ne t'inquiète pour cela.assura Joey.

Peu après que Joey ait fini sa phrase, un garçon de leur age fit son apparition. Il avait le teint brun avec des cheveux blonds légerement emmelés et des yeux marrons. Il portait une chemise violette claire sans manche, un jean noir et des chaussures noires. Tea et Tristan le reconnaissait. Il s'agissait de Namu qui avait sauvé Bakura.

-Namu, je suis contente de te revoir.avoua Tea avec un sourire.

Le dénommé Namu lui sourit gentiment. Dans son dos, il dissimulait de sa main gauche une hache doré: la Hache du Millénium. En vérité, il était Marek Isthar et avait l'intention de battre le Pharaon, c'est à dire le double de Yugi, afin de s'emparer du Puzzle du Millénium et de Slifer, le Dragon du Ciel.

Après Marek arriva un individu portant une large cape violette. Il avait le teint brun comme Marek. Son visage était tatoué de symboles égyptiens et avait le crane rasé à l'exception d'une tresse noire.

-Je suis Marek.se présenta l'homme.

-Alors c'est lui Marek. Je lui apprendra à entrer dans l'esprit des autres.s'exclama Joey.

-Calme toi, Joey. Tu auras tout le temps durant un duel.le calma Yugi.

Ensuite suivi un jeune garçon de l'age de Yugi et une jeune femme. Le garçon se nommait Bakura Ryo. Il avait des cheveux blancs un peu longs et désordonnées avec des yeux gris. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc à rayure bleue avec un jean et des baskets blanches.

La jeune femme se nommait Isis Isthar et Yugi et Kaiba l'avaient rencontré au musée de Domino. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs avec des yeux marrons. Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche à la façon égyptienne avec un leger voile sur la tête.

Ainsi les huit duellistes qualifiés pour la finale du tournoi de Batailleville. Tout le monde embarqua à bord du dirigeable. Les participants allèrent se reposer dans leurs cabines afin de se préparer.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se retrouva sur le pont du dirigeable. Là, des hommes de main de Kaiba firent tourner une sorte de grille de loto. Les numéros tirés annoncèrent que le premier duel était:

-Premier duel des quart de finale: Yugi contre Bakura.annonça un des hommes.

Yugi, ou plutôt son double, s'avança tandis que Bakura fit de même. Les deux semblaient prêts à s'affronter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Je sais il est un peu court mais je voulais faire quelque chose de court afin d'introduire la situation.

prochain chapitre: _Une invitée surprise_


	2. Une invitée surprise

Voici le second chapitre en prime du premier. Il y a beaucoup d'action et de mystères dedans. Il est aussi beaucoup plus long. Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 UNE INVITEE SURPRISE**

Le premier duel des quarts de finale du tournoi de Batailleville allait débuter. Il opposait Yugi Muto à Bakura Ryo. Cependant un peu au début du duel, le Pharaon constata qu'il s'agissait de Bakura no Yami (1). Celui ci le combattait avec un terrifiant deck des Ténèbres. Il devait toujours se surpasser pour contrer les offensives de Bakura no Yami.

Une demi-heure avant que tout le monde ne soit rassemblé sur le pont du dirigeable, une silhouette se promenait dans les couloirs. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille de seize ans. Elle avait le teint brun pâle avec des yeux marrons. Elle portait une robe blanche transparente. La robe avait des bretelles depuis les épaules jusqu'à la poitrine lui donnant un léger décolleté et descendait un peu plus bas que les genoux. Enfin elle portait des sandales en cuir. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux flamboyants qui descendaient le long de son corps dépassant légerement la poitrine. Aux oreilles, elle avait des boucles d'oreille en forme de cristal transparent et un bracelet en or orné d'un rubis à chaque poignet. Enfin elle avait un disque de duel sur son bras droit.

-Qui dois je combattre? Pas le Pharaon. Je n'ai pas le droit. Ni ototo-chan (2), ni nee-chan (3) ni nii-chan (4). Il ne me reste donc plus que ce Joey, cette Mai et ce Bakura.se dit la jeune fille.

Rapidement, elle élimina aussi Joey. Il était trop proche du Pharaon et de ses amis. Ceux ci le remarqueraient si il était absent. Elle hésitait maintenant entre Bakura et Mai. Cependant elle repensa que la cabine de Mai était éloignée des autres donc on ne l'entendrait pas ou alors peu si il y avait des cris.

Ainsi elle avança rapidement à travers les couloirs au pas de course. Elle arriva devant la porte de la cabine de Mai. Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un trousseau de clés. Elle était allée le voler dans la cabine de pilotage durant la nuit tandis que Mokuba dormait. Elle chercha un moment la clé en les essayant toutes et lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle ouvrit tout doucement la porte. Elle s'introduisit aussi silencieusement dans la pièce qu'un voleur professionnel pouvait le faire et referma la porte de la même manière qu'elle l'avait ouverte. Puis elle la ferma à clé.

Mai n'avait rien vu rien n'entendu car elle avait le dos tourné à la porte. Elle s'occupait de se maquiller. Après tout, elle n'avait pas l'intention de livrer un duel sans un minimum de présentation.

La jeune fille était toujours devant la porte. Elle avait activé son disque de duel qui était déplié et les points de vie se trouvaient déjà à 4000. Elle fixait Mai d'un regard qui semblait dire pardon mais aussi qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Puis ses yeux se froncèrent retrouvant des pupilles pleine de feu.

-Valentine Mai! Tu pourrais te retouner lorsque tu as un invité!cria t-elle.

Aussitôt Mai se retourna surprise d'entendre une voix dans sa cabine. De plus, elle ne reconnaissait absolument pas cette voix. Pourtant le dirigeable était un espace clos et ceux qui étaient montés à l'embarquement ne possédaient pas ce timbre de voix. Elle découvrit alors la jeune fille. En voyant son disque de duel, elle savait déjà que c'était une duelliste.

-Qui es tu? Tu n'es pourtant pas monté à bord.dit Mai.

-Mon nom ne te dira rien. Je suis une duelliste et je te défie en duel afin de récuperer tes six cartes de localisation.annonça la fille.

-Mes cartes de localisation? Et pourquoi? La phase de qualification est finie.répliqua Mai.

-Je sais mais je dois participer à ce tournoi. J'ai quelque chose d'important à y faire. J'aurais pu te le voler cette nuit mais c'est trop facile et surtout trop lâche. Je suis une duelliste avant tout. Alors je veux gagner ces six cartes pour ma fierté de duelliste.

-Tes sentiments sont honorables, ma petite. Cependant je ne vois pourquoi je livrerai un duel à un tel enjeu alors que je suis qualifiée à la phase finale. C'est ridicule.lança Mai.

-Je m'en doutais évidemment. Cependant ta porte est fermée à clé et j'ai cette clé. Pour sortir d'ici, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de m'affronter. Voici la mise: si je gagne, tu me donnes tes cartes de localisation et si tu gagne, tu seras libre.répliqua la jeune fille triomphante.

Mai rageait intérieurement. Cette stupide gamine avait réussi à lui tendre un tel piège. Pourtant il y avait pas une faille. Elle possédait la clé qui lui permettrait de sortir de cette cabine. Elle regarda un instant la fenêtre mais elle était à bord d'un dirigeable. Sortir par là était du suicide.

-Tu as des arguments assez convaincants. J'accepte le duel.annonça Mai.

La jeune femme prit son disque de duel posé sur une table et le fixa à son bras. Elle l'activa à son tour. Le disque de duel se déplia tandis que les points de vie affichaient 4000.

-DUEL!crièrent Mai et la fille. (5)

Je te laisse commencer comme je t'ai défié.dit la fille.

-Merci beaucoup.fit Mai sarcastique en tirant une carte. Draw! (6) J'invoque Dame Harpie en mode attaque et je pose une carte face cachée. A toi de jouer.

Dame Harpie apparut sur le terrain en train de voleter puis se posa. Elle avait 1300 points d'attaque. Derrière elle se trouvait une carte face cachée.

-Parfait. Draw! J'invoque l'Elfe Mystique en mode défense et je pose deux carte face cachée.annonça Emilie.

Une elfe en robe verte à la peau bleu claire en train de prier apparut à genoux du côté de la jeune fille en mode défense. Derrière l'Elfe se matérialisèrent deux cartes face cachée.

-Draw! J'invoque une seconde Dame Harpie et je joue le Kaleïdoscope. Ainsi mes Dames Harpie sont au nombre de quatre. Enfin j'avoue le Fouet Electrique qui augmente chacun de leurs points d'attaque de 500.lança Mai.

Ainsi une seconde Dame Harpie apparut. Puis toutes les deux se dupliquèrent ce qui faisait maintenant quatre Dame Harpie. Puis chacune obtint un fouet qui fit passer leurs points d'attaque à 1800.

-Et ainsi, je finis mon tour.dit Mai.

P-as mal. Tu utilise de bons combos renforçant Dame Harpie. Mais c'est trop évident.dit la jeune fille. Draw! Je sacrifie l'Elfe Mystique pour invoquer le Dragon de la Malédiction. Vas y attaque une de ses harpies.

Ainsi l'Elfe Mystique se dématérialisa faisant apparaître par la suite le Dragon de la Malédiction avec 2000 points d'attaque. Celui ci lança des boules de feu sur une Dame Harpie.

-Un instant. J'active ma carte face cachée: l'Ecran des Miroirs.annonça Mai.

-Nani? (7) Qu'est que cette carte?S'écria la fille.

-L'Ecran des Miroirs est une carte piège. Elle reflete toutes tes attaques et les renvoie sur tes points de vie.révèla Mai.

-Oh non. Pas ça.s'exclama la fille.

En effet la carte face cachée de Mai s'activa. Un miroir apparut devant les Dames Harpies. On pouvait voir l'image du Dragon de la Malédiction. Puis les boules de feu furent renvoyées sur la jeune fille. Son disque de duel afficha 2000.

-Tu as eu tort de me défier. Tu n'as aucune chance.lança Mai.

-C'est que tu crois.répliqua la fille. Je pose une carte face cachée et je finis mon tour.

Une carte face cachée apparut derrière le Dragon.

-A moi de jouer. Draw! Je joue Cyber Bondage. Cette carte équipe mes Dames Harpies augmentant ainsi leur attaque de cinq points supplémentaires.dit Mai.

Chacune des Dame Harpie eut son corps qui se recouvrit d'une armure. Leurs points d'attaque passèrent à 2000.

-Maintenant passez à l'attaque Dames Harpies!ordonna Mai.

-Non! Je révèle ma carte face cachée: le Filet Gravitationnel.intervint la jeune fille.

-Non pas cette carte. Elle a le pouvoir d'empêcher tous les monstres de quatre étoiles ou moins d'attaquer.s'écria Mai.

-C'est exact. Tes Dames Harpies sont puissantes mais elles ne possèdent que quatre étoiles. Donc ton attaque est annulée. De plus comme l'Ecran des Miroirs, elle est permanente.ajouta la fille.

-Tu possède un certain don, c'est indéniable. Mais tu ne me vaincras pas.lança Mai. Je pose une carte face cachée et je finis mon tour.

Une carte face cachée apparut derrière les Dames Harpies.

-C'est donc à moi. Draw! Je joue Orage Violent. Cette carte magie détruit toutes nos cartes magiques et pièges sur le terrain activées ou non.annonça la fille.

-Nani? C'est stupide. Tu te retrouveras à mon prochain tour face à mes Harpies sans protection. Enfin tu dois avoir compris ma supériorité.fit Mai.

La carte Orage Violent se matérialisa. Un nuage noir apparut et des foudres en sortirent. Celles ci tombèrent sur le Filet Gravitationnel, la carte face cachée de Mai, l'Ecran des Miroirs, Cyber Bondage et le Fouet Electrique qui se détruisirent immédiatement. Les points des Dames Harpies redevinrent à 1300.

-Quoique elle a détruit les équipements des Dames Harpies. Si elle attaque, je perds une Dame Harpie.se dit Mai.

-Maintenant j'invoque le Poussin Noir aux Yeux Rouges en mode la fille.

Un œuf rouge en train d'éclore apparut. A l'intérieur se trouvait un bébé dragon noir avec des yeux rouges. Il possédait 900 points de défense.

-Nani? Tu invoque une carte si faible? Il te reste donc plus rien en jeu.rigola Mai.

-Ne te fie jamais aux apparences. Les monstres faibles sont souvent bien plus forts qu'on peut le croire. L'union de ces monstres peut résulter une très grande force.répliqua la jeune fille.

-L'union des monstres faibles? On croirait entendre Yugi.se dit Mai.

-A présent, Dragon de la Malédiction attaque une de ses harpies.ordonna la fille.

Le Dragon de la Malédiction attaqua aussitôt. Il lança plusieurs boules de feu sur une Dame Harpie. Celle ci se détruisit. Le disque de duel de Mai afficha alors 3300.

-Ma Dame Harpie! Tu me le paieras!s'écria Mai.

-Pour finir mon tour, je pose une carte face la fille.

Ainsi une carte face cachée apparut derrière le Dragon de la Malédiction et le Poussin Noir aux Yeux rouges.

-Je vais te faire regretter ce que tu as fait à ma Dame Harpie. Draw! Je sacrifie deux de mes Dames Harpies et j'invoque le Dragon de Compagnie de Dame Harpie. Puisqu'il y a une Dame Harpie encore sur le terrain, il a 2800 points.annonça Mai.

Deux Dames Harpies se dématérialisèrent. Ainsi le Dragon de Compagnie de Dame Harpie apparut avec 2800 points d'attaque.

-A présent, allez y mes monstres, attaquez.ordonna Mai.

-Désolé mais je révèle ma carte face cachée: Wakobu.intervint la Fille.

-Hein? Quelle est cette carte?demanda Mai surprise.

-Wakobu est une carte piège qui empêche tous dommages jusqu'à la fin de ton tour.expliqua la fille.

-J'ai compris. Je finis mon tour. Mais de toute manière, c'est reculer pour mieux sauter.

-A moi! Draw! Je vais sacrifier le Poussin Noir aux Yeux Rouges pour faire venir ma carte maitresse: le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges.s'écria la fille.

-Impossible. Pour invoquer ce monstre, tu dois sacrifier deux monstres.rappella Mai.

-Pas dans ce cas. Mon Poussin Noir aux yeux Rouges possède un effet génial. En le sacrifiant, je peux invoquer directement un Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges de ma main.expliqua la fille.

En effet le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges apparut en mode attaque avec 2400 points.

-Mais ce n'est pas fini. Je joue la carte Montagne qui donne 200 points supplémentaires aux Dragons. Ensuite j'ajoute Trésor de Dragon qui augmente les points des Dragons de la fille.

Sur le terrain, les points d'attaque du Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges et du Dragon de la Malédiction passèrent respectivement à 2900 et 2500.

-Maintenant Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges, Dragon de la Malédiction, attaquez!ordonna la fille.

Aussitôt le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges attaqua le Dragon de Compagnie de Dame Harpie et le Dragon de la Malédiction Dame Harpie. Les deux monstres de Mai se détruisirent. Son disque de duel afficha 2000.

-Ensuite je joue une carte magie: la Chambre du Cauchemar. Elle retire 300 points par monstre détruit.ajouta la fille.

Aussitôt le disque de duel de Mai afficha 1400.

-Ainsi je finis mon fille.

-Cette fille est vraiment douée. Elle a détruit toutes mes Dames Harpies et mon Dragon.se dit Mai rageuse.

-A moi! Draw! J'invoque une nouvelle Dame Harpie que je place en mode défense.dit Mai.

Ainsi Dame Harpie apparut cette fois en mode défense avec 1400 points.

-Au prochain tour, tout sera fini. Je ne pourrais pas participer à la phase finale.songea Mai tristement.

-Parfait. C'est à moi. Draw! Maintenant attaquez mes monstres!cria la fille.

Le Dragon de la Malédiction attaqua Dame Harpie et la détruisit tandis que le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges attaqua directement les points de vie de Mai. Son disque de duel afficha 0. La jeune femme tomba à genoux.

-J'ai .. perdu .. murmura Mai déçue et triste.

La jeune fille replia immédiatement son disque de duel. Prestement elle s'empara d'une corde et ligota les bras et les jambes de Mai de façon si serrée qu'on ne pouvait se liberer en les coupant avec un couteau.

-Je croyais que je serais libre.rappella Mai.

-Désolé. Mais c'est trop important pour moi pour que je prenne le risque que tu ailles me dénoncer.s'excusa la fille.

La jeune fille s'empara des six cartes de localisation de Mai et laissa la jeune femme ligotée sur le sol. Elle referma la porte mais ne la ferma pas à clé. Elle commença à marcher à travers les couloirs en observant les cartes de localisation en main.

-Tiens bon, ototo-chan, j'arrive.murmura la jeune fille pour elle même.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

notes: 

(1)Bakura no Yami signifie le Bakura des Ténèbres. Il s'agit du double de Bakura. C'est ainsi qu'on l'appelle en version japonaise.

(2)ototo-chan: petit frère en japonais

(3)nee-chan: grande sœur en japonais

(4)nii-chan: grand frère en japonais

(5)DUEL: En VO, lorsque deux duellistes s'affrontent en duel, ils crient au commencement le mot duel. A ce moment, leurs disques de duel s'activent.

(6)Draw: En VO et dans le jeu des cartes, c'est le terme employé lorsqu'on tire une carte au début de son tour.

(7) Nani: quoi en japonais

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je sais que vous devez tous vous demander qui est cette fille qui a défié et battu Mai. Vous saurez son identité à partir du chapitre quatre bien que vous pourrez déduire certaines choses au chapitre suivant. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez cette jeune fille qui assistera dans l'ombre au second duel des quarts de finale de Bataille.

Prochain chapitre: _Kaiba contre Isis_


	3. Kaiba contre Isis

Revoici le troisième chapitre. Au programme un duel qui reprend les idées du manga et de l'animé à quelques exceptions près. Cependant même si on connaît l'intrigue, c'est amusant à lire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3: KAIBA CONTRE ISIS**

Alors que Mai livrait son duel contre la fille inconnue, le Pharaon avait combattu Bakura no Yami de toutes ses forces. Finalement il l'avait battu en utilisant sa carte de Dieu Egyptien: Slifer, le Dragon du Ciel. Ainsi Bakura avait perdu connaissance suite à la violence du choc de l'attaque de Slifer. A la fin du duel, le Pharaon avait rendu le contrôle de son corps à Yugi, qui avec ses amis, étaient allés porter Bakura à l'infirmerie qui semblait vraiment mal en point.

L'intermède à l'infirmerie servit bien à la jeune fille inconnue. Celle ci se glissa rapidement jusqu'au pont et se dissimula dans un recoin où personne ne pouvait la voir mais où elle pouvait tout voir. Elle regarda les six cartes de localisation dans sa main repensant à son duel contre Mai. Cela n'était surement pas vraiment loyal mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il lui fallait ces cartes pour participer à la phase finale.

Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Serenity et Duke étaient revenus tandis que Kaiba, Namu, ou plutôt Marek et Odion se faisant passer pour Marek étaient restés sur le pont. Yugi se transforma à nouveau laissant la place au Pharaon. A ce moment les employés de Kaiba activèrent la machine qui servait à désigner les particuipants pour le duel. Lorsque deux numéros furent tirés, l'un d'eux annonça:

Le second duel des quarts de finale opposera Mr Seto Kaiba à Isis Isthar.

Kaiba s'était déjà avancé alors que la fameuses Isis apparut. Le jeune homme la reconnut enfin. C'était elle qu'il avait vu au musée. Elle lui avait raconté tout un tas d'histoires farfelues avant de lui remettre la carte d'Obélisk. Kaiba eut un demi-sourire de conquérant. Il avait déjà une idée en tête. Il allait lui faire regretter de lui avoir donné cette carte en la battant avec.

Le Pharaon avait lui aussi reconnu la jeune femme. Comme Kaiba, il l'avait rencontré au musée sauf qu'il croyait en ses paroles. Elle lui avait appris qu'il était un Pharaon en Egypte il y a maintenant trois mille ans de cela. Elle lui avait prédit que les événéments du passé se reproduiraient bientôt à nouveau. Elle semblait sure. Le Pharaon n'en doutait pas le moins du monde. Déjà au cours du tournoi, il avait découvert que son ennemi, Marek Isthar, était cette menace. De plus, il savait qu'Isis possédait le Collier du Millénium lui permettant de voir l'avenir. Si cet objet était fiable, elle ne pouvait qu'avoir raison.

Près d'eux, le véritable Marek dissimulait sa Hache du Millénium (1) tout en observant Isis.

- Ma sœur … murmura Marek en lui même.

Dans l'ombre où se cachait la jeune fille, celle ci observait elle aussi Isis. Elle avait les yeux brillant de joie et de détermination.

- Nee-chan, vas y tu peux le battre.songea t-elle.

De retour au centre du pont, Isis se tenait face à Kaiba.

- Kaiba, je peux t'annoncer que grâce à mon Collier du Millénium la défaite après ce combat.annonça Isis.

- Je suis désolé mais tes prédictions d'avenir ne marchent pas avec moi. Tu peux balancer ton truc dans la poubelles des causes perdues et irrationelles.lança Kaiba. Je vais te battre avec la carte que tu m'as donné.

- Non, Kaiba. C'est l'Obelisk qui te conduira à ta propre défaite.songea Isis en elle même.

- DUEL!crièrent Isis et Kaiba.

A ce moment, leurs disques de duel s'activèrent, leurs points de vie réglés sur 4000.

- Je commence. Draw! J'invoque Force Raider et je place une carte face cachée.dit Kaiba.

Force Raider apparut en mode attaque avec 1900 points avec une carte face cachée derrière lui. A présent, c'était au tour d'Isis.

-Vas y Seto. C'est toi le meilleur.cria Mokuba enthoustiaste.

-Draw! J'invoque Keldo en mode défense.renchérit Isis.

Keldo apparut en mode défense avec 1600 points.

- Et je joue une carte magique: le Compagnon de la Isis.

- Non, pas cette carte. Elle oblige à montrer sa main et à défausser (2) deux cartes.se dit Kaiba rageur. Mais je vais lui faire lâcher ses meilleures cartes.

Kaiba et isis montrèrent chacun sa main. Isis obligea Kaiba à se défausser de Polymérisation et de Kaiser Hippocampe tandis que Kaiba choisit qu'elle se défausse de la Renaissance de Monstre et de la Renaissance Magique. Ensuite ils remirent chacun leurs quatre restantes dans leur deck qu'ils mélangèrent et tirèrent le même nombre de cartes qu'ils avaient remis dans leur deck. (3)

- Ma sœur utilise sa fameuse technique. Même moi, je n'ai jamais réussi gagné. Je dois être le seul à connaître une solution pour se sortir de cette situation.se dit Marek tout en observant le duel.

- Draw! Je pose une carte face cachée. Maintenant Force Raider attaque Keldo!ordonna Kaiba.

Aussitôt Force Raider attaqua immédiatement Keldo et le détruisit. Isis ne perdit aucun point puisqu'il était en défense.

- Je savais ce que tu allais faire. J'en ai eu la vision.répliqua Isis.

- Isis, je ne me laisserais pas influencer par tes soi-disantes prédictions.rétorqua Kaiba.

Isis posa la main sur son Collier du millénium. Elle pouvait voir une vision de ce qui se passerait et marquerait la fin du duel. Elle secoua la tête. En temps normal, elle s'interdisait d'utiliser le pouvoir de son Collier pour gagner un duel. Elle ne voulait pas sacrifier une chance de l'infine espoir qui restait afin de sauver son petit frère Marek.

- Draw! J'invoque Mudra. Ensuite je l'équipe avec l'Epée de Dagra qui augmente ses points d'attaque de cinq cent points supplémentaires.dit Isis.

Mudra apparut du côté du terrain d'Isis en mode attaque d'abord avec 1500 points. Ensuite il reçut une épée dans sa main droite qui lui fit obtenir 2000 points.

- A présent, Mudra attaque Force Raider.ordonna Isis.

- Un instant. Je révèle mes deux cartes face cachée.l'arrêta Kaiba.

A ce moment, les deux cartes posées face cachée du côté de Kaiba se retournèrent. La première était Réduction et la seconde le Virus destructeur.

- D'abord on commence par Réduction. Je diminue les points d'attaque de Force Raider. Maintenant il a un niveau d'attaque inférieur à mille points d'attaque et peut être contaminé par le Virus. A présent, tous les monstres de ta main et de ton deck qui possèdent 1500 points d'attaque ou plus vont être détruit.expliqua Kaiba triomphant.

Isis dût donc mettre ses monstres de 1500 points et plus directement au cimetière. Pour le moment, elle possédait la totalité de ses points de vie tandis que Kaiba n'en avait plus que 2900.

- Je pose une carte face fachée. Et fin de mon tour.déclara Isis en baissant le pouce de sa main droite.

- Nee-chan, n'abandonne pas. Non, tu n'abandonnes jamais. Je sais que tu vas gagner.murmura la jeune fille qui avait fermé les yeux et semblait plutôt joyeuse.

C'était maintenant au tour de Kaiba. Celui ci s'apprêtait à tirer une carte. Il sentait que c'était le Dieu qu'il pouvait entendre dans son deck.

- Draw! J'invoque Le Gremblin Mortel! Attaque directement Isis.ordonna Kaiba.

Le Gremlin Mortel apparut en mode attaque avec 1800 points. Il envoyage une attaque sur Isis qui n'avait aucune protection face à lui. Son dique de duel afficha alors 2200.

- Maintenant j'ai le Dieu dans ma main. Encore deux tours et ce duel sera fini.songea Kaiba.

Alors qu4isis et Kaiba s'affrontaient, le Pharaon et ses amis tentaient de comprendre la stratégie des deux duellistes. Pour le moment, ils avaient conclu que Kaiba dominait la situation.

- A mon avis, les bonnes cartes d'Isis doivent se trouver au cimetière. Elle n'a plus rien.dit Joey.

- Au cimetière ….?murmura le Pharaon pensif.

Le Pharaon observa Isis puis Odion. Tous deux portaient le même nom de famille. Ils appartenaient à la famille Isthar, le clan qui était les gardiens du tombeaux chargés de protéger les tombes. Le Pharaon commençait à avoir une idée de la technique d'Isis qui pouvait s'avérer redoutable si c'était le cas. Si c'était vrai, elle récupérait tout son jeu tandis que Kaiba perdrait le sien.

- A présent, je revèle ma carte face cachée: l'Anti Magie: l'Arme Bactérialogique. Tu dois maintenant envoyer dix de tes cartes magiques au cimetière.annonça Kaiba.

Isis obéit sans rechigner en défaussant dix cartes magiques de son deck.

- Maintenant, ton jeu est completement détruit.rigola Kaiba.

- Non Kaiba. Tu es tombé dans mon piège, le piège des gardiens des tombeaux.annonça Isis.

- Comment cela? De quoi parles tu?demanda Kaiba.

- Regarde. Je révèle ma carte face cachée: l'Inversion du Monde des Morts avec celui des Vivants. Par cette carte, nous devons placer notre deck au cimetière tandis que nos cartes au cimetière se mettent à la place de notre deck.expliqua Isis.

Ainsi tous deux firent l'échange entre le cimetière et le deck. Le deck d'Isis ne regorgait que de bonnes et nombreuses cartes tandis que celui de Kaiba n'avait plus que six cartes.

-Maintenant j'invoque Kelber et je pose une carte face cachée pour finir.dit Isis.

Kelber apparut avec 1500 points d'attaque ainsi qu'une carte face cachée derrière lui.

- Draw! Je pose une carte face cachée.lança Kaiba.

- Non, je révèle Invalidation qui annule ta carte piège.renchérit Isis.

- Shimada! Isis connaît toutes mes cartes. Elle se méfiait du virus.se dit Kaiba. Enfin il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle sorte trois monstres pour invoquer le Dieu.

- Kaiba! Moi j'arrive à voir une route infinie où nous pourrons continuer notre combat. Je vois dans un futur proche que l'on se battre à Batailleville.cria le Pharaon.

- Yugi! Dans ce cas attebnds moi j'arrive.lança Kaiba. Le sens du devoir sera plus fort que l'avenir.

-Draw! J'invoque Zoldra pour attaquer le Gremlin Mortel.dit Isis.

Zoldra apparut en mode attaque avec 1700 points et attaque le Gremlin Mortel qui fut détruit par conséquent. Ensuite Kelber attaqua directement Kaiba qui se retrouva à 1300 points de vie.

- Draw! Je pose une face cachée et je finis mon tour.annonça Kaiba.

Isis fixait kaiba des yeux en observant la carte face cachée sur le terrain qu'il venait de poser.

- Cela ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agit de l'Echange d'Ame.se dit Isis.

- Draw! Je pose une carte face cachée.dit Isis.

Aussitôt une carte face cachée apparut du côté d'Isis. Cependant celle ci libéra, sans qu'on puisse le voir, une sorte de boule qui s'infiltra à l'intérieur de Zoldra.

- Lorsque ma carte la Bombe du Sacrifié est posée, elle contamine un monstre. Ainsi Kaiba va sacrifier mes monstres pour invoquer

Obelisk et dès qu'il attaquera, le Dieu explosera et ses points d'attaque seront soustraits aux points de vie de Kaiba.songea Isis.

- Et pour finir, j'invoque Isis.

Agito apparut en mode attaque avec 1600 points aux côtés de Zoldra et de Kelber.

- Parfait! Draw! Maintenant je peux révéler ma carte face cachée: Echange d'Ame. Je peux alors m'emparer de tes monstres pour alors les sacrifier. Montre toi Obelisk, le Tourmenteur!déclara Kaiba d'un ton triomphant.

Aussitôt sa carte s'activa tandis qu'une tornade entoura chacun des monstres d'Isis. Puis ceux ci se dématérialisèrent faisant apparaître l'un des trois Dieux Egyptiens: Obelisk, le Tourmenteur.

- Nee-chan, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu vas gagner.dit la jeune fille dans l'ombre qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.

- A présent, il ne me suffira d'une seule attaque pour détruire tous tes points de vie.cria Kaiba narquois.

- Vas y, Kaiba, attaques moi. Dès que tu m'attaqueras, c'est toi qui perdras ce duel.dit isis pour elle même restant calme.

Kaiba jeta un bref regard à sa main où se trouvait l'un de ses trois Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus puis remit son attention sur le duel en cours. Il lança l'ordre à Obelisk d'attaquer. Mais à ce moment, la Hache du Millénium que Marek dissimulait derrière son dos. Alors à la surprise de tout le monde, l'attaque d'Obelisk fut stoppée. Kaiba ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Il avait une vision où un prêtre dans l'Ancienne Egypte portait le cadavre d'une jeune fille à la peau blanche et aux yeux bleus tout en se tenant devant la stèle d'un dragon. Il pouvait sentir une énorme tristesse à l'intérieur de lui.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla de cette vision, il avait encore l'esprit embrumé et vit son Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus dans sa main.

- Non, je vais faire appel à mon fidèle serviteur. Je sacrifie le Dieu pour invoquer le Dragon blanc aux Yeux Bleus.annonça Kaiba.

Le Dieu se dématérialisa immédiatement tandis qu'un grand dragon entierement blanc avec des yeux bleus apparut avec trois mille points d'attaque.

- Comment? On dirait que le futur vient de basculer.s'exxclama Isis.

- Kaiba … Ma Hache a influencé son avenir. Pourquoi?se demandait Marek en maintenant sa Hache dans son dos.

- Isis, est ce que dans ta vision tu as vu le Dragon Nlanc aux Yeux Bleus?demanda Kaiba arrogant.

- Je … non.avoua Isis.

- Evidemment puisqu'il s'agit de mon avenir.décréta Kaiba. A toi, Dragon Blanc!

- J'ai perdu.songea Isis en baissant la tête.

- Nee-chan! C'est impossible.songeait la jeune fille toujours les yeux fermés.

Le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus attaqua directement Isis. Son disque de Duel afficha 0. Kaiba venait de remporter le second duel des quarts de finale du tournoi. Isis regarda Kaiba avec un vague regard d'espoir et de confiance.

- Kaiba, c'était du bon travail. Par ce duel, tu as changé le déroulement de l'avenir et tu es devenu le digne posséseur d'une carte divine.déclara Isis.

- Je n'ai fait que me fier à mon instinct. Dans le coeur des gens, il existe certaines croyances parfois plus fortes que l'on peut en avoir pour un Dieu.révèla Kaiba en commençant à descendre de la plate-forme.

- Ce duel m'a montré une chose importante: l'espoir. L'avenir entrevu par le Collier du Millenium était un chemin de désolation. Cependant les gens ont la possibilité de changer leur Isis.

- Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que celui qui suit bêtement son futur est privé de lumière.lança Kaiba.

Isis descendit à son tour de la plate-forme. Les hommes de main de Kaiba s'apprêtaient à lancer la machine afin de désigner les participants du prochain duel.

- Le premier participant du troisième duel des quarts de finale sera Marek Isthar.annonça l'un d'eux.

Le second activa la machine afin de savoir qui serait l'adversaire de Marek. Durant ce temps, Odion, qui se faisait passer pour Marek, était déjà monté sur la plate-forme.

Dans l'ombre, la jeune fille avait rouvert les yeux et serrait les poings.

Ca va être mon tour. J'arrive, ototo-chan.murmura t-elle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1): la Hache du Millénium: C'est son nom en VO. Je trouve plus logique ce nom que la Baguette du Millénium en français. Elle a quand même la forme d'une Hache, non?

(2): se défausser: Action d'un duelliste envoyant une carte ou plusieurs cartes de sa main au cimetière par l'effet d'une carte.

(3): deck: C'est le jeu des duellistes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**réponses aux reviews:**

**Melzard:** Merci de tes reviews, cela fait plaisir. oui, j'adore décrire les personnes que je met en scène. J'essaie de partir du présence que je ne les connais pas et je dois apprendre un minimum de choses pour le début de l'histoire. je crois que c'est réussi. quand à cette fille .. tu saura bientôt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un bon petit chapitre. Ca reste dans le manga tout en ajoutant les passages où la mystérieuse jeune fille parle. A se demander qui sait. Je me le demande moi. Pas vous? Quoique .. je sais qui sait moi. Par contre pas vous! Nananalère. Mais vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.

Dans le prochain chapitre, celle ci va se révèler à tout le monde et va se battre se battre contre Odion.

Prochain chapitre: _Histoires de famille_


	4. Histoire de famille

Je vous présente mon chapitre quatre. C'est mon cadeau de Noël. Vous allez savoir qui est cette mystérieuse jeune fille et découvrir beaucoup de choses sur elle. Avant de vous laissez lire, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et d'avoir tout plein de cadeaux.

**4 HISTOIRE DE FAMILLE**

Les quarts de finale du tournoi de Duel de Monstres de Batailleville avaient débuté sur les chapeaux de roues. Le troisième tour allait commencer d'ici quelques minutes. Odion, ou plutôt Marek pour Yugi et ses amis, semblait prêt à se battre. La machine tira enfin le second numéro.

- Et l'adversaire de Marek Isthar sera Liliah Isthar.annonça l'homme de main.

- Liliah Isthar? Qui est ce? Il n'y a personne de ce nom ici.s'exclama Joey.

- Wheeler, cette machine tire les duellistes sélectionnés pour la phase finale. Impossible qu'elle se trompe.lança Kaiba.

- Sans blague! Tu sais pas que les machines, ça se dérèglent?rétorqua Joey narquois.

- Bien sur, j'en ai d'ailleurs la preuve. Ce qui te sert de cerveau est déréglé depuis ta naissance.répliqua Kaiba.

- Oh toi , je vais … s'écria Joey.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds commençait à s'énerver sérieusement et semblait avoir des envies de meurtre sur le jeune président de la Kaibacorps. Heureusement Yugi et Tristan réussirent à le retenir par le pan de son tee-shirt et à le calmer.

- Liliah .. c'est impossible .. pas toi, soeurette.songeait Marek mentalement.

Le jeune homme blond semblait recevoir comme un choc rien qu'entendant le nom de ce duelliste. Finalement il ne devait pas se laisser influencer. Il maintint sa Hache du Millénium derrière son dos.

- Odion, tu dois combattre jusqu'au bout. Tu le dois puisque tu es moi.dit mentalement Marek à Odion.

- Je sais, seigneur Marek. Je vais essayer.répondit mentalement Odion.

- Celle là a vraiment le don de changer l'ambiance d'une fête.songea Marek.

Isis semblait elle aussi perturbée. C'était impossible qu'elle soit là. Elle s'était assurée elle même qu'elle ne vienne pas. La phase de qualification était finie lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé. Par quel moyen avait pu arriver ici? Isis n'en savait absolument. Cependant elle savait qu'elle ferait tout pour continuer sur ce chemin.

- La prochaine fois que je veux éviter de l'emmener quelque part, je feerais mieux de la ligoter. Non, elle serait capable de se libérer malgré ses liens. Plus on lui met d'obstacle, plus elle persiste.se dit Isis.

Alors que tout le monde discutait sur l'annonce de ce duelliste qui venait d'être selectionnée, la jeune fille dans l'ombre s'avança et atteignit l'attroupement.

- Si cela vous interresse, c'est moi Liliah Isthar.les informa t-elle fermement.

- Cette fille est vraiment adorable.dit Duke.

- Oui, merveilleuse … continua Tristan.

Tristan n'eut pas le temps de finir que lui et Duke se prirent chacun un bon coup de poing de la part de Liliah. Ceux ci se massèrent la tête qui était devenue assez douloureuse en observant la jeune fille.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde comme un objet.répliqua Liliah.

- Liliah … murmura Isis doucement.

Liliah tourna la tête vers la jeune femme. Elle savait que celle ci s'inquietait pour elle. D'ailleurs c'était réciprogue. Elle même s'était inquiétée pour Isis.

- Nee-chan, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là pour gagner.assura Liliah avec un sourire.

- Je ne suis pas sure que tu y arriveras. Ce n'est pas le duel que tu attends.fit Isis.

- T'en fais pas. J'ai tout prévu, ma vieille.s'exclama Liliah enthoustiaste.

- Tu es sure d'avoir tout prévu?demanda Isis sceptique.

Liliah s'éloigna de sa sœur ainé en poussa un leger petit rire et monta sur le plate-forme de duel faisant face à son adversaire.

- Ototo-chan, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais te sauver.murmura Liliah.

Elle leva la tête pour observer son frère et ce n'était pas lui. Elle avait face à elle Odion. Rapidement elle comprit que Marek dissimulait sa véritable identité. Cependant la nouvelle fut un choc. Ce duel lui faisait mal alors qu'elle s'était préparée mais celui là, il ne s'y était absolument pas préparé.

- Finalement j'avais presque tout prévu.songea Liliah.

Mais Liliah repensa à ce qu'elle savait. Elle devait sauver son petit frère. Avant de venir au dirigeable, Isis l'avait enfermé dans la chambre d'hotel afin de la garder éloignée de ces événements. Liliah savait que sa sœur ainée avait fait cela pour elle mais elle ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire. Elle avait alors passé par le monte-plat et descendu jusque la cuisine. D'ailleurs elle y avait mis une légère pagaille, bien que le mot leger, fut un euphénime. Ensuite elle songea à son duel avec Mai. Elle n'avait pas livré ce duel pour en rester là. Elle devait continuer à avancer et à se battre jusqu'au bout.

- DUEL!cria Lilliah.

En face d'elle, Odion observait Liliah. Il savait qu'il devait se battre pour trotéger Marek mais ce duel était au-dessus de ses forces. Cependant il n'avait pas envie non plus de déclarer forfait. Dans ce cas, il restait une solution: combattre mais laisser Liliah gagner.

- DUEL!cria Odion.

- Bon je commence. Draw! Je pose deux cartes face cachée et j'invoque le Dragon Koumori.dit Liliah.

Le Dragon Koumori apparut en mode attaque avec 1500 points ainsi que deux cartes face cachée derrière lui. Odion l'observait et comprenait qu'elle, elle comptait se donner à fond dans ce duel. Il sourit en se rappellant d'une petite fille courant dans des couloirs souterrains.

- Draw! J'invoque l'Ange de Lumière en mode défense. Fin de mon tour.fit Odion.

Un petit ange lumineux apparut de son côté se mettant assis pour marquer sa défense. Il possédait 600 points de défense. Ceux qui regardaient le duel semblaient très étonnés.

- C'est ça, le niveau de Marek? On dirait un jeu de débutant.fit Joey.

- Oui, ce monstre semble vraiment faible.approuva Tea.

- De plus, ce monstre ne possède aucune faculté spécial. Qu'est que tout cela signifie?se demanda mentalement le Pharaon.

- Et si ce qui se passait est dû à la présence de Liliah, Mou Hitori no Boku (1)?fit mentalement Yugi.

- Comment cela? Aïbou (2), en quoi cette fille aurait un rapport?demanda le Pharaon mentalement.

- Cette fille est la petite sœur d'Isis et Isis et la sœur ainée de Marek. Donc Liliah est aussi la sœur de Marek si on suit les principes de généalogie. Ce duel est donc une histoire de famille.expliqua Yugi. Qu'en pense tu, Mou Hitori no Boku?

- Je ne pensais pas à cela. Pourtant c'est logique. Mais il doit y avoir autre chose. J'en suis certain, Aïbou.assura le Pharaon.

Pendant ce temps, le duel se continua. Liliah détruisait les uns après les autres les monstres faibles que pouvaient invoquer Odion mais pour le moment n'avait toujours pas attaqué ses points de vie. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta. Un duel contre Odion, ce n'était pas comme cela elle l'aurait imaginé. Dans son honneur de duelliste, un duel digne de ce nom était un jeu où elle pouvait sentir frémir son âme sous le coup des attaques adverses. Dans ce cas, elle n'éprouvait aucun frémissement dans son âme puisqu'elle n'avait pas peur comme elle avait l'avantage.

- Draw! Je sacrifie mon monstre pour invoquer Bébé Dragon en mode défense. Ensuite je joue la carte magique, la Récupération de Cartes me permettant de reprendre deux cartes magie ou piège sur le terrain dans ma main.dit Liliah.

Le Bébé Dragon apparut debout avec 700 points d'attaque tandis que les deux cartes face cachée derrière lui disparaissaient.

- Fin de mon tour!annonça Liliah en baissant le pouce droit.

- Liliah? Es tu folle? N'importe quel monstre pourra t'attaquer et te faire perdre tes points de vie.dit intérieurement Isis les yeux fermés.

- Cette fois, c'est encore pire que Marek. Quelle famille. Ils sont tous dingues.s'écria Joey.

- Alors tu dois être de leur famille toi aussi.lança Kaiba sans quitter le duel des yeux.

- Oh .. toi, je vais te …. cria Joey en voulant s'élancer sur Kaiba mais Tristan et Duke le retirent à temps.

- Mou hitori no Boku, je ne peux plus rien comprendre maintenant.dit Yugi mentalement à son double.

- Si cela peut te rassurer, Aïbou, moi non plus.fit mentalement le Pharaon.

Alors que les spectateurs discutaient de cette situation, Odion ne savait pas quoi faire. Il connaissait suffisament cette enfant pour savoir qu'elle ne jouerait rien de plus la première. Il déclara passer son tour tout de même, Lililah fit de même et ainsi durant quatre tours entiers.

- Bon, on est pas couché.soupira Tristan.

- A ce rythme là, le duel se finira parce qu'ils n'ont plus de carte à piocher dans leur deck.ajouta Duke.

Liliah observa son deck qui devait compter encore vingt cinq carte approximativement. Si elle voulait finir ce duel loyalement et selon le sens de l'honneur, il fallait faire quelque chose. Elle leva la tête vers Odion avec un sourire égnimatique:

- Lorsque j'étais enfant, j'avais un grand frère qui était toujours gentil avec moi et me protégeait toujours. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour moi. Moi même, je l'aidais mais je ne faisais pas grand chose par rapport à lui. C'est lui qui m'a appris à jouer à ce jeu et le sens de l'honneur du duelliste. Dans chaque duel que je livre, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il m'a appris. Je peux sentir frémir mon âme. Mais dans ce duel, je ne sens rien. Je suis en sécurité. Mais sur cette route, je sais qu'un jour, j'aurai à affronter mon frère et je pourrais lui montrer les progrès que j'ai pu faire grâce à lui.dit Liliah.

Odion songeait aux paroles de Liliah. Chacun de ses mots le ramena en arrière dans le passé.

_Odion avait quatorze ans et se tenait dans une pièce dont l'accès lui était interdit par le père de Marek et Isis. Celui ci passa justement devant à ce moment et l'aperçut._

_- Imbécile! Les serviteurs n'ont pas à venir là.cria t-il. _

_Celui ci s'empara d'un fouet et battit longuement et violemment le jeune Odion avant de le trainer dans le couloir et de s'éloigner. Odion allait retourner dans la pièce lorsque Marek, qui avait cinq ans, apparut et courut vers lui. _

_- Odion, viens s'il te plait! J'ai cassé un de mes jouets.fit Marek excité et désolé. _

_- Seigneur Marek ? je .. murmura Odion. _

_Odion ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté, il savait que sa petite sœur ne risquait rien où elle était. Le corps encore marqué de coups, il suivit donc le petit Marek.Peu après dans la pièce interdite, une petite fille de l'âge de Marek sortit d'un placard et quitta promptement la pièce.Elle avait des cheveux roux flamboyants jusqu'au niveau des épaules et des yeux marrons. Elle portait une robe noire rapiécée à certains endroits par les bons soins d'Isis, et enfin était pieds nus. Elle courut à la cuisine où elle mit de l'eau dans une cruche et prit un linge. _

_La petite fille traversa les souterrains en tenant la cruche et le linge jusqu'à une pièce où se trouvait deux lit constitués de paille. C'était sa chambre et celle d'Odion. Son frère ainé s'était allongé sur son lit. Elle s'approcha de lui, posant sa cruche pour humidifier son linge et le passer sur les plaies d'Odion. _

_- Je suis désolée, nii-chan. Il faut toujours que tu te fasses battre pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.fit l'enfant tandis que plusieurs larmes coulaient sur ses joues. _

_Odion se releva et serra sa petite sœur contre lui plongea sa main dans ses cheveux, un geste qui savait calmer la petite fille. _

_- Ne pleure pas, Liliah. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses battre. Je t'aime, petite sœur, et je préfére que ce soit moi que toi._

_La tête enfoui contre le torse d'odion, Liliah sécha ses larmes et se redressa un peu. _

_- Un jour, je te promet que je serais aussi forte que toi. Ce jour là, tu n'auras plus à toujours veiller sur moi. Et c'est moi qui te protégerais.dit Liliah fermement. _

Odion se souvenait maintenant mieux de la phrase de sa petite sœur à l'âge de cinq ans. Il sourit. Dans ce duel, elle voulait justement lui montrer qu'elle en était capable. Il n'avait pas été capable de le voir. Ses yeux retrouvèrent une flamme combattive et il tira une carte.

- Draw! Je sacrifie mon monstre pour invoquer Serknet, le monstre Sacré.annonça Odion.

Aussitôt Serknet apparut sur le terrain en mode défense avec 2200 points d'attaque. Liliah observait cela et comprit qu'il venait enfin décider de se battre.

- Serknet, attaque immédiatement son Bébé Dragon.ordonna Odion.

- Et lorsque Serknet détruit un monstre, il augmente son attaque des points d'attaque du monstre détruit.révèla Odion.

En effet, les points d'attaque de Serknet passèrent à 2900.

Serknet lança une immense boule de feu qui fut propulsé sur le Bébé Dragon qui fut immédiatement détruit. Liliah perdit donc 1500 points de vie et son disque de duel de Liliah afficha alors 2500.

- Bravo, nii-chan. C'est maintenant que commence le véritable duel.s'écria Liliah.

- Exactement et je te préviens, je ne te ferais plus de cadeau. Si tu veux concrétiser ta promesse, je te conseille de t'accrocher.fit Odion.

- Parfait! J'arrive, nii-chan.cria Liliah.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**notes:**

(1): Mou Hitori no Boku: Mon autre moi. C'est ainsi que Yugi appelle son double en VO.

(2): Aïbou: Partenaire. C'est ainsi que le Pharaon appelle Yugi en VO.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**les RAR:**

**Lira Hiwaraki:** Merci de ta review. Oui, le Pharaon et Kaiba auront un rôle important. Kaiba va avoir le droit à un chapitre rien que pour lui. Et le Pharaon ... bah il va sauver tout le monde comme d'hab .. Allez joyeux Noël

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, j'arrête le chapitre ici. Je préfère couper ce duel en plusieurs parties. Chacune renferme un but précis. Decidement j'adore Liliah, pas vous? Sinon au prochain chapitre, vous verrez Liliah et Odion se livraient un magnifique duel.

Prochain chapitre: _Duel en famille_


	5. Un duel en famille

Voici le chapitre 5. C'est un merveilleux duel rempli à 100 action et suspense.

**5 UN DUEL EN FAMILLE**

Le troisième duel des quarts de finale du tournoi de Batailleville avait commencé depuis un moment. Il opposait Liliah Isthar à Marek Isthar, bien que celui ci était en réalité Odion. Liliah n'avait aucun monstre ni carte face cachée sur le terrain et n'avait plus que 2500 points de vie tandis qu' Odion en avait toujours 4000 et sur son terrain se trouvait Serknet, le Monstre Sacré qui possédait 2900 points d'attaque.

- Me voici, nii-chan!cria Liliah. Draw! J'invoque Petit Dragon en mode défense.

Un petit dragon marron clair apparut en position de défense avec 600 points. La jeune fille songeait que pour le moment, elle n'avait pas le moyen de faire autrement. Elle devait avancer en défense.

- Maintenant va commencer le vrai duel. Je me demande quel est leur vrai niveau.dit le Pharaon.

- Je me demande si cette fille gagnera. Marek est rusé et sournois. J'ai peur pour elle.fit Joey.

- Pourtant au début, il ne voulait pas attaquer contre elle.rappella Tea.

- Si, c'estétrange, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose n'est pas normal ici.se dit Joey.

- A moi de jouer. Draw! Maintenant Serknet, attaque Petit Dragon.ordonna Odion.

Serknet attaqua et détruisit le Petit Dragon puis s'empara de sa puissance. Les points d'attaque de Serknet passèrent à 3500.

- Draw! Je pose deux cartes face cachée. Et maintenant j'invoque le Seigneur des Dragons. Puis je lui ajoute la Flûte Invocatrice de Dragons me permettant d'invoquer deux Dragons de ma main.s'écria Liliah. Alors je te présente mon Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges et le Dragon à Trois Cornes.

Le Seigneur des Dragons apparut en mode attaque avec 1100 points. Il obtint une flûte et souffla dedans. Aussitôt le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges apparut avec 2400 points avec le Dragon à Trois Cornes possédant 2800 points.

- Fin de mon tour.annonça Liliah en baissant le pouce.

- C'est génial, elle a réussi à invoquer deux monstres très puissants en un seul tour.s'exclama Mokuba.

- Pas si génial que cela. Certes ils sont puissants mais le monstre de Marek possède tout de même 3500 points d'attaque. Enfin elle a posé des cartes retournées, alors je devine qu'il s'agit de piège.fit Joey.

- Comme c'est ingénieux. Je vais commencer à croire aux extraterrestres. La preuve, l'un d'eux vient de remplacer le cerveau de Joey Wheeler.lança Kaiba.

- Grrr … ferme la, Kaiba!s'écria Joey.

- Tiens, le cerveau est revenu en mode normal. Je me disais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.fit Kaiba.

- Je vois où tu veux en venir, petite sœur, mais je ne vais pas tomber dans ton piège. Je connais ta petite stratégie par cœur. Une de tes cartes est Wakobu qui annulera mes attaques pour un tour et l'autre est Montagne qui augmente la puissance des Dragons.fit Odion.

- Eh bien, si c'est ce que tu crois, attaque moi.lança Liliah d'un ton de défi.

- Draw! Je joue la carte magique Orage Violent détruisant toutes les cartes magiques et pièges sur le terrain.

- Désolé mais j'active la Tornade de Poussière. Grâce à cette carte, je suis en mesure de détruire ta carte Orage Violent.intervint Liliah avec un sourire ironique. Alors c'était une carte que tu avais deviné?

- Pas mal joué. Allez, Serknet attaque son Dragon Noir!ordonna Odion.

- Je ne permettrai pas qu'on détruise mon monstre préféré. Activation du Cercle d' Envoutement.cria Liliah.

La carte face cachée se retourna et s'activa. Un pentagramme apparut et se posa sur Serknet qui réduisit ses points d'attaque à 2800.

- Bien joué, cette carte réduit la puissance de Serknet à 2800. Son Dragon à Trois Cornes pourra le détruire bien qu'il faudra qu'il soit détruit avec.dit le Pharaon.

- Bien joué, petite sœur.reconnut Odion. Je place deux cartes face cachée et je finis mon tour.

- Parfait. Draw! Je joue une carte magique: Sacrifice. J'envoie mon Dragon à Trois Cornes au cimetière et je me défausse de quatre cartes de ma main.annonça Liliah.

Aussitôt le Dragon à Trois Cornes se dématérialisa tandis que Liliah mit quatre cartes de sa main dans son cimetière.

- Je me demande quelles cartes a t-elle pu jeté? Et pourquoi?fit Tea.

- Je me demande, moi, pourquoi elle a détruit son Dragon à Trois Cornes. Il était le plus puissant monstre qu'elle avait.dit Joey.

- Je crois comprendre. Liliah est la sœur de Marek et Isis qui appartiennent à la famille des Gardiens des Tombeaux. Si Liliah a fait express de se séparer de cartes, c'est pour les réutiliser depuis le Pharaon.

- A présent, je vais utiliser mon meilleur combo. Attention voici le Dragon aux Yeux Rouges en pleine puissance. Je sacrifie mon Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges pour invoquer le Dragon des Ténèbres aux Yeux Rouges. Ce monstre obtint 300 points de surplus par Dragon présent dans le cimetière et j'en ai dix. Ensuite j'ajoute les cartes magiques: Montagne et Trésor de Dragon qui lui donnent un bonus de cinq cent points.poursuivit Liliah.

Sur le terrain, le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges se dématérialisa laissant apparaître le Dragon des Ténèbres aux Yeux rouges d'abord avec 2400 points puis avec 5900 points grâce aux différents bonus.

- Incroyable, son monstre possède 5900 points d'attaque. Une seule attaque et Marek est fichu.s'écria Tristan.

- Ce combo est vraiment le plus complet qu'il soit, je n'arrive pas à voir une seule faille.avoua le Pharaon étonné.

-On dirait bien que cette fois, Liliah va dépasser Odion. Mais c'est la première fois qu'elle utilise un tel combo.dit intérieurement Isis.

- Maintenant à toi, Dragon des Ténèbres aux Yeux Rouges! Détruis Serknet et réduis les points de vie de nii-chan à 0!cria Liliah.

- Désolé de te contredire, petite sœur, mais tu ne m'as pas encore battu. J'active Wakobu.intervint Odion.

Lorsqu' Odion appuya sur un bouton de son disque de duel, une de ses cartes se retourna, la carte Wakobu annulant n'importe quelle attaque. Liliah comprit que son tour était fini.

- Fin de mon tour!annonça Liliah rageuse.

- Merci. Draw! Je pose deux cartes face cachée. Ensuite j'invoque un monstre face cachée.dit Odion.

Deux cartes face cachée apparurent à côté de la première tandis qu'une carte monstre apparut face verso en position de défense.

- Maintenant je joue les cartes Tornade de Poussière et Typhon d'espace Mystique afin de détruire tes cartes Trésor du Dragon et Odion.

Aussitôt les cartes citées par Odion se détruisirent immédiatement.

- Je crois que ton monstre va perdre un peu de puissance.sourit Odion.

- Il lui reste tout de même 5400 points, c'est suffisant pour réduire à 0 tes points de vie.s'exclama Liliah.

- Fais comme tu veux. Fin de mon tour.dit Odion.

- C'est donc à moi. Draw! Maintenant je peux attaquer. A toi, Dragon des Ténèbres aux Yeux Rouges!

- Pas si vite, je révèle une carte face cachée: Réduction. Celle ci réduit les points d'attaque de ton monstre de moitié. Je pense donc qu'elle devient inférieure à celle de Serknet. Serknet possède 2800 points et ton Dragon 2700.intervint Odion.

- Pas si vite. J'active Renforts qui augmente de 500 points l'attaque de mon monstre. Le Dragon des Ténèbres aux Yeux Rouges a maintenant 3200 points.s'écria Liliah.

- Dans ce cas, j'active les Cylindres Magiques! Je renvoie ton attaque sur tes points de vie.lança Odion.

- Et je révèle le Miroir de Magie. Cette carte renvoie l'effet d'une carte magique sur l'adversaire.renchérit Liliah.

Cette fois, Odion n'avait plus rien à opposer pour contrer l'attaque. L'attaque du Dragon des Ténèbres aux Yeux Rouges le toucha directement tandis que son disque de duel afficha 800.

- Ce duel est vraiment intense. Marek a utilisé une carte piège, puis Liliah a utilisé un autre piège pour attaquer, ensuite Marek a contré par une carte piège mais Liliah aussi … Finalement c'est Liliah qui a eu le dernier mot.s'écria Mokuba.

- Oui, mais cela va finir? On dirait que ce duel ne finit pas.fit remarquer Tea.

- Fin de mon tour!annonça Liliah en baissant le pouce.

Alors qu' Odion s'apprêtait à tirer une carte et à jouer, Joey était en train de réfléchir. Ce duel lui semblait trop normal. Si c'était vraiment Marek, il ne serait pas attendu à un tel duel. Il se souvenait de lorsque Marek avait pénétré dans ses souvenirs et cela le rendait fou. Soudain il se rappella que Liliah l'appelait nii-chan, c'est à dire grand frère, tandis qu' Isis disait que Marek était son petit frère. Or le Marek qui était devant eux semblait plus être le grand frère d' Isis que son petit frère. Une idée lui venait en tête, c'était peut être stupide, mais cela pouvait être vrai.

- Ecoutez moi! Ce n'est pas Marek!cria Joey.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**les réponses aux reviews:**

**Melzart:** Eh bien, tu verras … je ne vais quand même pas te donner la réponse lol et Pour Kaiba, oui il a un chapitre rien que pour lui comme Marek aura tout un chapitre rien qu'à lui. Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Ce sera entre les demi-finale et la finale du tournoi. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup enfin ma préférence va à Marek. Il est vraiment génial celui là .. enfin le tout gentil Marek. Si tu aimes les pointes de Kaiba, attends de voir le chapitre 6. Il a en sort des bien, des répliques made in Kaiba lol

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voici, ce chapitre se finit de cette façon. Magnifique esprit de combat, n'est ce pas? Vous aimez l'action? Parce que le prochain chapitre en comportera pas mal. Pour un petit résumé, cela ira des révélations de Joey en passant par l'invocation d'un Dieu Egyptien et le réveil d'une force ténébreuse. Enfin je ne vous dis rien de plus. Vous verrez tout cela au prochain chapitre.

Prochain chapitre: _La colère du Dieu_


	6. La colère du Dieu

Je vous présente mon sixième chapitre. Si vous aimez l'action, vous allez être servis.

**6 LA COLERE DU DIEU **

- Ecoutez moi! Ce n'est pas Marek!cria Joey.

Le cri de Joey avait retenti aux oreilles de tout le monde. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un criait une telle nouvelle. A part Liliah et Odion, trop absobés par leur duel, tous se tournèrent vers Joey; soit Yugi, Kaiba, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Serenity et Mokuba. Marek restait discret et attentif au duel bien qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas cela. Il y avait peut être des chances que Joey découvre sa réelle identité.

- Joey, qu'est que tu as?demanda le Pharaon soucieux.

- Mou Hitori no Boku, Joey n'est pas du genre à crier ainsi. Il … dit mentalement Yugi inquiet.

- Je sais, Aïbou. Ne t'inquiète pas.le coupa mentalement le Pharaon.

- Ce cabot doit avoir fait un rêve où on lui volait son os.lança Kaiba narquois.

- Seto … murmura Mokuba avant d'augmenter le ton de sa voix. Joey n'est pas du genre à crier pour rien.

- C'est possible, Mokuba. Mais je préfère imaginer le pire avec ce chihuhaha.répondit Kaiba.

- Tais toi, Kaiba! Laisse Joey parler!s'écria le Pharaon en lançant un regard noir à son rival.

- Comme tu veux, enfin tu dois vraiment avoir du temps à perdre.fit Kaiba en haussant les épaules.

- Kaiba …!s'exclama le Pharaon en colère.

- Ca suffit vous deux! Joey, s'il te plait, explique nous.demanda Tea.

- Le Marek que nous avons sous les yeux n'est pas Marek. Ce duel me semble trop loyal, trop juste. Je peux me souvenir de lorsqu'il s'est introduit dans mon esprit me forçant à combattre Yugi. C'est vraiment un sale souvenir. Cependant ce n'est pas Marek. Si il l'était, ce duel aurait été plus fourbe que cela.s'écria Joey.

- S'introduire dans l'esprit du gens, tu es encore plus simplet que … commença Kaiba.

- Assez, Kaiba! Ce que dit Joey est vrai. Cependant où est le vrai Marek?demanda le Pharaon.

- Quelle stupidité!soupira Kaiba.

Marek frisonnait tenant sa Hache du Millénium bien dissimulée derrière son dos. Il n'aimait pas ce renversement de situation. Il n'avait pas prévu que le Pharaon et ses amis découvrent maintenant sa vraie identité. Il fallait gagner du temps.

- Odion, tu dois prouver que tu es Marek.dit mentalement Marek à Odion.

- Seigneur Marek! Comment?demanda mentalement Odion.

- Dans ton deck se trouve une fausse carte du Dieu Râ. Tu dois l'utiliser pour prouver que tu es moi.répondit mentalement Marek.

- Seigneur Marek … songea mentalement Odion.

- Odion, tu peux réussir. Tu appartiens à notre famille. Pour preuve, je ne peux pas te contrôler à l'aide de ma Hache. Si tu parviens à l'utiliser, même mon père mort te reconnaitra comme de notre famille.ditmentalement Marek.

Odion se rappella de comment le père de Marek le traitait le traitant de serviteur et baissa la tête. Il la releva et tira une carte. C'était la fausse carte de Dieu Egyptien: le Dragon Ailé de Râ.

- Je vais vous prouver que c'est moi Marek. Sur ce tour, je vais invoquer le Dragon Ailé de Râ.annonça Odion.

- Comment?s'écria Liliah.

Liliah fixait Odion qui annonçait l'invocation d'un Dieu Egyptien. Pourtant Odion ne possédait aucune de ces trois cartes. La jeune fille sentit son corps se tétanisait à cette annonce. Son esprit commençait à s'affoler. Pourtant elle savait que Marek la possédait et ne n'aurait pas hésité à l'utiliser même contre elle. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à faire face. La puissance contenue en ces trois cartes lui faisait peur.

- Liliah, sois forte. Je peux sentir la peur t'envahir. Tu peux résister. Tu es forte tu le sais.songea intérieurement Isis les yeux fermés.

- Ce n'est pas Marek, hein?lança Kaiba en lançant un regard de mépris à Joey. Imbécile.

- Je joue la carte la Bourse des Ames pour m'emparer du Dragon des Ténèbres aux Yeux Rouges. Ainsi je le sacrifie avec Serknet pour invoquer le Dragon Ailé de Râ.annonça Odion.

Deux lumières blanches entourèrent le monstre de Liliah et celui d' Odion qui se dématérialisèrent. Puis le Dragon Ailé de Râ commença à apparaître. Il avait 5500 points d'attaque. Liliah se tenait droite face à elle. Elle baissa la tête. Non seulement ellle ne sentait pas capable d'affronter une telle force, mais aussi elle ne pourrait plus sauver son petit frère Marek. Egalement elle ne prouverait toujours pas qu'elle est devenue aussi voir plus forte que son frère ainé qui la protégeait toujours depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

- Je crois que Liliah a compris qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire.remarqua Tristan.

- De toute façon, elle a perdu.ajouta Duke.

Soudain au moment de passer à l'attaque, le Dieu s'arrêta. Dans le deck de Marek, la vraie carte envoya une lueur sur celui ci. Alors le Dieu assena une puissante attaque à Liliah et à Odion sans affecter à leurs points de vie. Tous deux étaient tombés au sol.

- Liliah!cria Isis.

- Odion! Non! Et .. Liliah …!cria mentalement Marek.

Alors que tout le monde ne savait pas quoi faire, le jeune homme était en état de chec de voir Odion ainsi que Liliah perdre connaissance. Il se tenait la tête et sentait qu'il commençait à se transformer.

Durant ce temps, Liliah était toujours inconsciente. Son esprit se rappella des moments de son enfance: les jeux partagés avec Marek, les cours donnés par Isis et lorsqu'elle aidait Odion à préparer le repas ou effectuer diverses tâches. Ce temps là était si heureux. Elle se frappa mentalement. Un piège, c'était un piège. Elle ne devait pas rester là à ressasser le passé. Cependant en se souvenant de ce qui l'attendait avec le Dieu, elle voulait rester en arrière. La promesse faite à Odion lui revint. Elle avait juré d'être forte comme lui. Odion ne resterait pas en arrière et elle non plus. Cette fois ci, elle devait affronter le Dieu et le battre.

Les yeux de Liliah s'ouvrirent tandis que ses mains, ses bras et ses jambes bougèrent. Elle se releva afin de faire à nouveau face plus déterminée que jamais.

- Liliah, je le savais … murmura Isis.

- Cette fille est incroyable.s'exclama Joey.

Le regard de Liliah s'était enflammé et ne redoutait plus rien. Soudain ce regard se posa sur le corps d' Odion qui était encore inconscient.

- Odion ….!s'écria Liliah.

- Odion?fit Tea surprise.

Liliah se mit à courir vers Odion et s'agenouilla auprès de lui. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et touchèrent le sol. Faiblement, Odion réussit à prendre la main de sa sœur.

- Liliah … murmura Odion.

- Nii-chan! Je suis désolée. Tout ça, c'est ma faute.fit Liliah en pleurant.

- S'il te plait, ne pleure. Je suis si fier de toi. Tu es devenue si forte ….

- Nii-chan, ne parle pas! Tu vas te faire mal.supplia Liliah.

- Il le faut. Il faut empêcher de réveiller l'autre personnalité de Marek, il ne faut pas …. Tu sais n'est ce pas ce que cela donnerait, non? Continue à être si forte, petite soeur.poursuivit Odion.

A ce moment, la voix d' Odion s'éteignit; celui ci venait de perdre completement connaissance. Liliah baissa la tête tandis que ses larmes coulaient de plus en plus.

- Si ce n'est pas Marek, où est le vrai Marek?demanda le Pharaon en observant partout.

Pendant ce temps, Marek essayait de contrôler son autre lui mais c'était impossible. Il commençait à se transformer de plus en plus. Lorsqu' Odion eut perdit connaissance, la transformation eut fini. Ses cheveux s'étaient dressés en pic sur sa tête tandis qu'il portait un tee-shirt noir maintenant avec une cape violette au-dessus de ses habits.

- Si tu cherche à le savoir, Pharaon, c'est moi le vrai Marek.révèla Marek.

- Marek … alors c'est lui.fit le Pharaon.

- Marek! Celui qui détient la troisième carte de Dieu.songea Kaiba.

Alors que chacun observait le véritable Marek, en entendant cette voix si désagréable, Liliah essuya ses larmes et se releva. Elle se retourna pour regarder le corps de son frère.

- Menteur!cria Liliah.

- Oh non, j'avais oublié que cette petite peste était là.s'exclama Marek en grognant.

- Merci, mais moi je n'ai pas oublié qu'un usurpateur venait d'apparaître.s'écria Liliah.

- Usurpateur?répèta le Pharaon intrigué.

- Et j'ai bien l'intention de sauver mon petit frère. Je … je ne te laisserais pas contrôler le corps de mon frère.pousuivit Liliah.

La fureur s'était emparée de Lilia. La jeune fille laissait souvent ses émotions guider son cœur et ses actions mais là, elle était completement folle de rage. Elle repensa à Odion puis son petit frère. Sans que personne ne put comprendre quelque chose, elle s'élança en direction de Marek. Mais arrivée à quelques mètres de lui, celui ci pointa sa Hache du Millénium vers elle et déclencha un rayon qui la propulsa un peu plus loin la faisant tomber au sol.

Marek s'avança peu à peu vers tenant sa Hache avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiètes, ma belle, je vais t'épargner la peine de vivre sans tes frères.fit Marek d'un ton réjoui.

Celui ci était arrivé pratiquement vers elle. Cependant Isis avait accouru et se plaça devant sa petite sœur

- Jamais je ne te laisserais faire du mal à ma petite sœur.décréta Isis le regard noir envers Marek.

- Comme c'est gentil. Au lieu d'en finir avec seulement une des sœurs, j'aurai les deux.fit Marek réjoui.

Alors que le jeune homme levait sa Hache, le Pharaon pouvait se sentir révolté de voir un tel mépris chez un individu. Son Puzzle s'illumina tandis que l'œil d' Horus brillait sur son front.

-Marek! Es tu si lâche? Tu t'attaque à deux filles sans défense! Affronte moi plutôt à leur place.s'écria le Pharaon.

Aussitôt Marek se retourna vers le Pharaon toujours avec ce sourire réjoui.

- Pharaon! Quelle bonne surprise! Un tel affrontement me ferait si plaisir mais il me semble que ce n'est pas l'ordre des choses prévues pour ce tournoi, non?lança Marek.

- Laisse le moi, Yugi! C'est mon tout et je vais lui montrer qui je suis!s'exclama Joey.

- Je sens que tu vas adorer ce duel, mon cher Joey.fit Marek d'un ton un peu angoissant.

- Garde ta salive pour plus tard, fou furieux!lança Joey.

Alors que Joey et Marek se préparaient pour le dernier duel des quarts de finale, Isis aidait Liliah à se relever. La jeune fille semblait troublée comme si quelque chose la gênait.

- Liliah, ça va? Tu es blessée? Qu'as tu?demanda Isis inquiète.

- Non, ça va, nee-chan.assura Liliah.

La jeune fille repensait à l'attitude du Pharaon lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé, elle et sa sœur, de Marek.

- Marek! Es tu si lâche? Tu t'attaque à deux filles sans défense! Affronte moi plutôt à leur place.s'écria le Pharaon.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette phrase. Le « sans défense » la gênait. Elle voulait tellement être forte, aussi forte qu' Odion, afin de sauver son petit frère Marek. Pourtant Odion lui avait dit qu'elle était devenue forte.

_- Liliah … murmura Odion. _

_- Nii-chan! Je suis désolée. Tout ça, c'est ma faute.fit Liliah en pleurant. _

_- S'il te plait, ne pleure. Je suis si fier de toi. Tu es devenue si forte …. _

_- Nii-chan, ne parle pas! Tu vas te faire mal.supplia Liliah. _

_- Il le faut. Il faut empêcher de réveiller l'autre personnalité de Marek, il ne faut pas …. Tu sais n'est ce pas ce que cela donnerait, non? Continue à être si forte, petite soeur.poursuivit Odion._

Il l'avait dit, c'était vrai. Cependant elle pleurait. Odion avait toujours eut pitié d'elle lorsqu'elle pleurait. Peut être avait il dit qu'elle était forte uniquement pour la rassurer et la consoler. Durant son enfance, il agissait toujours ainsi pour ne pas accentuer plus sa tristesse. Liliah baissa la tête. Elle se sentait faible, si faible, et n'aimait vraiment pas cela.

Sans que personne ne la remarque, elle quitta le pont du dirigeable afin de rejoindre les couloirs au moment où Joey et Marek commençaient le quatrième et dernier duel des quarts de finale.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**réponses aux reviews:**

**Melzart: **Eh oui, Joey qui comprend et résoud l'enigme. Ca fait bizzare .. mais bon on va lui donner une occasion pour une fois de montrer qu'il a un cerveau lol Tu as vu la réplique où Kaiba dit que Joey a rêvé qu'on lui vole son os? J'ai trop rigolé en l'ecrivant. Eh oui, j'adore ça les duels moi. Je ne suis pas une duelliste moi même pour rien. J'adore l'action aussi. Je serais completement incapable d'écrire une histoire sans action, suspense et combat. Sinon pour les chapitres sur Kaiba et Marek, faut patienter un peu. Il y a dix avant. Aussi après ces deux là, Joey aussi a son chapitre (rit) Decidement on donne un chapitre à n'importe qui maintenant. Pour le « made in kaiba » je n'ai aucune idée. Essaie toujours dans une agence de voyage, tu verras ce qu'on te répond.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors c'était mouvementée, non? Decidement Liliah étonne vraiment de plus en plus. A ajouter qu'elle a eut peur du Dieu et qu'elle se sent faible. On peut se demander ce qu'elle compte faire maintenant. Au prochain chapitre, vous aurez le duel de Joey contre Marek qui va se passer au Royaume des Ombres. Souhaitez bon courage à Joey, il va en avoir besoin.

Prochain chapitre: _Bienvenue au Royaume des Ombres_


	7. Bienvenue au Royaume des Ombres

Les amis, je vous présente mon chapitre sept. A partir de maintenant, c'est le côté obscur de Marek que vous verrez agir. Bon je vous laisse lire. Régalez vous. Bonne lecture.

Sinon en bas de la page, il y a un petit bouton bleu. Allez y faire un petit tour. Ca permet d'acceder a un endroit charmant (air innoncent)

**7: BIENVENUE AU ROYAUME DES OMBRES**

Sur le pont du dirigeable, la tension était à son comble. Tous avaient vécu suffisament d'émotions en quelques heures pour le restant de leur vie mais quelque chose leur disait qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises. Si l'un d'eux avait été pris d'atteinte pour le cœur, il aurait déjà succombé.

A présent, le tournoi de Batailleville se continuait par le quatrième et dernier duel des quarts de finale qui confrontait Joey Wheeler à Marek Isthar. Dès que le duel commença, Marek agita sa Hache et recouvrit le terrain de Ténèbres obscures. Peu rassuré, Joey se demandait ce qui se passait.

- C'est un jeu des ombres, comprit le Pharaon.

- Oh non! Joey!s'écria mentalement Yugi.

- Qu'est que c'est que ça, le mal coiffé?lança Joey.

- Oh ça? Je crois que tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.fit Marek.

- Bon tant pis, je commence. Draw! J'invoque le Glaive de l' Alligator et je pose une carte face cachée.dit Joey.

Le Glaive de l' Alligator apparut avec 1600 points d'attaque avec une carte face cachée derrière lui. Puis un filin rose apparut reliant le monstre à Joey.

- Hey! Mais c'est quoi ce truc, Marek-chan?demanda Joey.

- Oh ceci? C'est juste le filin de la vie. Il te relie à ton monstre. Si celui ci subit des dégâts, tu les subit aussi.expliqua Marek réjoui.

- Je n'aime pas cela.fit Tea.

- Regarde, je vais te montrer un exemple. Draw! J'invoque Newdoria.pousuivit Marek.

Newdoria apparut avec 1400 points. Un fil rose apparut reliant le monstre à Marek.

- Tu vois? Je suis au même niveau que toi. C'est parfaitement loyal.fit Marek.

- Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir appris mon vocabulaire au même endroit que toi, Marek-chan (1) .s'exclama Joey. Bon, Draw! Mon Alligator va attaquer ton Newdoria.

L' Alligator bondit sur Newdoria armé de son glaive et le frappa. Newdoria se détruisit. Le disque de duel de Marek afficha alors 2600.

- Je n'ai rien senti. C'est vrai que mon esprit est plus fort que le tien face aux Ténèbres.lança Marek.

- Espèce de …. cria Joey. (2)

- Bon, c'est à moi. Draw! J'invoque Drillago et j'attaque ton Alligator.fit Marek.

Drillago apparut avec 1800 points d'attaque. (3) Celui ci attaqua et détruisit le monstre de Joey. Son disque de duel afficha 3800. Joey ressentit une forte douleur au niveau de sa poitrine.

- A présent, j'active son effet: je retire un monstre de ton cimetière et un du mien.annonça Marek. (4)

Aussitôt leurs disques de duel s'activa. La carte du Glaive de l' Alligator sortit du cimetière de Joey et la carte de Newdoria du cimetière de Marek.

- Bon, je joue. Draw! Je pose une carte face cachée et j'invoque Bébé Dragon en mode défense.

Un petit dragon orange avec deux petites ailes apparut assus croisant les bras avec 700 points ainsi qu'une carte face cachée juste derrière lui.

- Draw! Je pose trois cartes face cachée puis je sacrifie Drillago et j'invoque Helpoemer.annonça Marek. A présent, Helpoemer attaque son Dragon!

Helpoemer lança son attaque sur le Bébé Dragon qui fut par conséquent détruit.

- A moi de jouer! Draw! J'invoque le Petit Gardien Ailé.fit Joey.

Un minuscule chevalier pourvu d'ailes apparut en mode défense avec cinq cent points.

- Draw! J'invoque Drillago et j'attaque ton ridicule Gardien!lança Marek.

Le Petit Gardien Ailé se désintegra completement tandis quez Joey pouvait ressentir une douleur à travers tout son corps.

- Et pour finir, Helpoemer attaque directement Joey!ordonna Marek.

- Minute, Marek-chan, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Je retourne ma carte face cachée: Boucs Emissaires.intervint Joey.

La carte se retourna faisant apparaître quatre petites boules de poils colorées: une rouge, une orange, une verte et une rose. L'attaque d' Helpoemer atteignit et détruisit le vert.

- Maintenant à moi! Draw! Redoutes ma colère, Marek-chan. J'invoque le Guerrier Panthère, et je sacrifie un Bouc Emissaire pour lui

faire attaquer ton Helpoemer.s'écria Joey.

Le Guerrier Panthère apparut sur le terrain avec 2200 points d'attaque. Il leva son sabre et coupa en deux le Bouc Emissaire orange.

Puis il attaqua Helpoemer et le détruisit. Marek perdit donc 200 points de vie et son disque duel afficha 2000.

- Merci beaucoup, Joey. En détruisant mon Helpoemer, tu as activé sa faculté spéciale.révèla Marek.

- Une faculté spéciale? Qu'est que c'est?demanda Joey partagé entre l'inquietude et l'impatience.

- C'est très simple. Lorsque l'adversaire détruit Helpoemer, celui ci ne se place pas dans mon cimetière mais dans celui de l'adversaire

et à chacun de ses tours, elle choisit une carte de sa main pour l'envoyer au cimetière.expliqua Marek.

- Oh non, cela signifie que les meilleures cartes de Joey vont se retrouver au cimetière sans qu'il les ait joué.s'écria le Pharaon.

- Peut être, mais il se pourrait qu'elles soient ainsi plus facile à invoquer.dit mentalement Yugi.

- Qu'est que tu dis, Aïbou? Je ne te comprend pas.fit mentalement le Pharaon.

- Pourtant Isis et Liliah nous ont montré toutes les deux que ce n'était pas parce que des cartes se trouvaient à l'intérieur du cimetière qu'on ne pouvait pas les utiliser.rappella Yugi mentalement.

- Je vois. Même au cimetière, Joey peut avoir la possibilité de les utiliser. Tu as raison, Aïbou. Mais j'espère que Joey saura trouver cette technique.dit mentalement le Pharaon.

Pendant que le Pharaon et Yugi discutaient des éventualités pour Joey de poursuivre le duel, la carte d' Helpoemer se trouvait à présent dans le cimetière de Joey et lui avait retiré la carte de Jinzo de sa main.

- C'est pas vrai. J'ai perdu Jinzo, et je risque de perdre beaucoup d'autres ainsi.s'exclama intérieurement Joey.

- A moi! Draw! Je pose trois cartes face cachée. Ensuite je joue l' Aiguille Plasmatique. Celle ci s'attache à ton Guerrier Panthère et diminue son attaque de 500 points à chaque tour. Et en bonus, tu ne peux pas le sacrifier.fit Marek.

En effet, une sorte d'anguille apparut et entoura le Guerrier Panthère dont les points tombèrent à 2000.

- C'est pas vrai. Voyons ce que j'ai en main. J'ai la Reine des Insectes mais elle possède huit étoiles donc je dois sacrifier deux monstres pour l'invoquer. Le problème c'est que mon Guerrier Panthère ne peut pas être sacrifié.se dit Joey. Alors on va faire ceci.

- J'invoque le Guerrier Fusée et je le passe en mode invincible ce qui réduit son attaque à 1100.dit Joey.

- Une minute, je révèle une de mes cartes face cachée: la Dernière Volontée. Ainsi je peux tirer cinq nouvelles cartes.s'écria Marek.

Ainsi Marek piocha cinq cartes de son deck. Il observa attentivement sa nouvelle main et aperçut que sa carte de Dieu Egyptien, le Dragon Ailé de Râ, s'y trouvait. Cependant en fixant Joey, il ne le trouvait pas qualifié pour combattre cette carte.

- Maintenant je sacrifie un Bouc Emissaire et mon Guerrier Panthère attaque Drillago!s'écria Joey.

Le Guerrier Panthère trancha en deux le Bouc Emissaire violet puis attaqua et détruisit Drillago. Marek perdit quatre cent points de vie tandis que son disque de duel afficha 1500. Celui ci ressentit une douleur au niveau de la poitrine.

- Alors? Que dis tu de cela, Marek-chan?lança Joey triomphant.

- J'active ma carte piège: le Vendeur de Cercueil. Celle ci te retirera trois cent points par monstre envoyé au cimetière.fit Marek.

Alors que Joey eut dit qu'il finissait son tour, l'effet d' Helpoemer s'activa. Une main fantomastique s'empara de sa carte la Reine des Insectes et l'envoya au cimetière. Alors son disque de duel afficha 3500. Puis son Guerrier Panthère perdit à nouveau cinq cent points et passa ainsi à 1000 points d'attaque. Joey cria de douleur.

- C'est à moi. Draw! Je joue Enterrement Prématuré. Je fais renaitre mon Drillago en échange de 800 de mes points de vie. Puis je le sacrifie pour invoquer le Démon Légendaire.annonça Marek.

Ainsi les points de vie de Marek tombèrent à 700 tandis que Drillago réapparut sur le terrain puis se dématérialisa aussitôt pour laisser apparaître le Démon Légendaire en position d'attaque pourvu de 1500 points.

- Bof, il n'a que 1500 points d'attaque. Pas terrible, Marek-chan.fit remarquer Joey.

- Sauf qu'à chaque tour, il augmente ses points d'attaque de 700 points.révèla Marek.

- Ah oui, évidemment.fit Joey sarcastique.

Joey regarda le terrain et sa main. Il n'avait pas vraiment de solution pour se sortir de cette situation. En observant les cartes de pièges de Marek, il se dit qu'il devait les détruire pour reprendre la situation en main. Cependant il n'avait aucune carte en main lui permettant cela. Pourtant il avait une carte dans son jeu qui avait la capacité à se débarrasser des cartes pièges. Il s'agissait de Jinzo. Cependant à cause d' Helpoemer, il se trouvait au fond de son cimetière. Joey baissa la tête. Il n'avait guère de solution face à son problème. Son Guerrier Panthère perdit à nouveau des points et se retrouva avec 500 points d'attaque. Alors Joey le plaça en défense.

- Draw! Je joue la Roue du Cauchemar. Celle ci s'empare de ton Guerrier Fusée et l'empêche d'attaquer et d'être sacrifié. En plus, elle te retire 500 points de vie.dit Marek.

Alors une immense roue apparut sur le terrain et le Guerrier Fusée de Joey y fut attaché. Joey pouvait ressentir la douleur de son monstre à cause de cette roue. Son disque de duel afficha 3000.

- Ensuite Démon Légendaire, attaque son Petit Gardien Ailé.ordonna Marek.

Aussitôt le Démon Légendaire se précipita ret lança une attaque sur le Petit Gardien Ailé qui fut détruit. Puisqu'il était en défense, Joey ne perdit aucun points de vie sauf les trois cent à cause de la carte piège du Vendeur de Cercueil. Son disque de duel afficha 2700.

- Ensuite au prochain tour, je jouerai cette carte: Désastre du Diable. Elle détruira tous tes monstres sur le terrain et par l'effet du Vendeur de Cercueil, tu perdras des points de vie.annonça Marek en montrant la carte.

- Tu es vraiment qu'un ….. s'écria Joey. (5)

- Oh non, Joey va être completement fichu.s'exclama Mokuba.

- Cela ne m'étonne même pas.fit Kaiba.

Joey se concentra sur ses cartes en main. Il ne voyait aucune pouvant l'aider à se sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Il réfléchit. Ce qu'il lui fallait était une carte lui permettant d'invoquer Jinzo. C'est sur cette pensée, il tira une carte de son deck.

- Draw! Oui, cette fois, cela va être beaucoup moins drôle pour toi, Marek-chan.exulta Joey.

- Comment ça? Qu'as tu donc imaginé?demanda Marek.

- Je vais jouer cette carte: la Question. Tu as cinq minutes pour me dire quel monstre se trouve tout au fond de mon cimetière. Si tu ne trouve pas, je pourrais l'invoquer.annonça Joey.

Marek réfléchissait. Il se souvenait du premier monstre de Joey qu'il avait détruit. Il s'agissait du Glaive de l' Alligator. Cependant il avait retiré cette carte du jeu avec Newdoria par un effet d'un de ses monstres. Ou alors il s'agissait d'un monstre mis au cimetière par Helpoemer. Dans ce cas, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir de quel monstre il s'agissait.

- Tu ne sais pas, pas vrai Marek-chan? C'est normal puisque ce monstre a été mis au cimetière par Helpoemer. Ainsi tu ne peux pas le connaître. Et puisque tu n'as pas été en mesure de répondre, je peux invoquer Jinzo.s'écria Joey.

Ainsi Jinzo apparut immédiatement sur le terrain avec 2400 points d'attaque. Aussitôt ses yeux passèrent sur chacune des cartes pièges de Marek et les détruisirent. Ainsi le Guerrier Fusée fut libéré. Puis Jinzo attaqua et détruisit le Démon Légendaire. Le disque de duel de Marek afficha 600.

- Ouais! Cette fois, Joey a repris la situation en main!s'écria Tristan.

- Draw! A présent, je vais te faire cadeau d'un monstre, Joey. Je pose une carte face cachée et je te donne Lava Golem.annonça Marek.

A ce moment, une carte face cachée apparut du côté de Marek vide de monstre tandis que Jinzo et le Guerrier Fusée se désintegrerent. Un monstre de feu et de lave apparut tandis qu'une cage se mit autour de Joey qui recevait des gouttes de lave. Son disque de duel afficha 1700.

- Qu'est que cela veut dire?demanda Joey intrigué.

- Cela signifie que ce monstre est à toi. Il se donne à l'adversaire en sacrifiant de deux ses monstre. Aussi il te coûte mille points par tour. Cependant il est à toi. Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux.expliqua Marek.

- Il est à moi …. ?fit Joey vraiment surpris.

- Alors Joey, je te mets au défi de m'attaquer!lança Marek d'un ton de défi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**notes:**

(1): Marek-chan: Joey appelle Marek ainsi en VO. Le préfixe chan se place derrière le nom en japonais mais il est utilisé pour et par les enfants. Il s'agit donc d'une ironie de Joey envers Marek.

(2): Vous vous attendiez à voir une insulte? Gomen-nasai (pardon) demo (mais) je préfère censurer. C'est plus correct.

(3): L'attaque de Drillago est normalement de 1600. Je l'ai changé pour le duel.

(4): L'effet de Drillago n'est pas le même qu'en carte. J'ai voulu garder l'idée du manga donc j'ai changé son effet.

(5): Même réponse qu'en (2).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**réponses aux reviews:**

**Melzart:** C'est marant, comment tu as deviné que Liliah n'apprécierait pas cette phrase? enfin j'agais besoin de cela. c'est grâce à cela que sa détermination va passer à un niveau supérieur .. même si celui ci était était déjà très élèvé. Sinon il va rester des morceaux de Joey t'inquiète pas. Regarde, il est toujours intact là lol Moi? Faire de la torture psychologique? Ca ne me viendrait même pas à l'esprit (air innoncent) sinon le chapitre de Kaiba est dans exactement huit chapitres. c'est pas si loin voyons.

**Francis Doyon:** Merci de ta review. Bah Liliah est très forte. cependant elle vient de voir son frère ainé qu'elle adore perdant connaissance et ignore si il se réveillera, ca fout quand même un sacré choxc, non?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà, le chapitre sept est bouclé. Je sais, je sais ce que vous pensez. J'ai coupé en pleine scène de suspense. Mais justement j'adore couper en un tel moment. Moi, sadique? Mais bien sur que oui. En plus, le prochain chapitre n'apportera aucune suite au chapitre sept car il va parler de Liliah. Decidement je l'adore cette fille.

Prochain chapitre: _La décision de Liliah_


End file.
